Comfort
by Sweetland
Summary: Entonces te beso, y acallo el deseo que mi corazón tanto anheló. La primera y última vez que mis labios degustarán los tuyos. El consuelo de tus manos acariciando mi cabello. Drabble. Leve Yuri, SakuraxTomoyo. Para mi adorable twin


_**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura es de las CLAMP. ¡Y punto! xP_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ _El crack es amor... el crack es amor (L) ¿A poco no lo sabían? xD ¡Viva el mes del crack! (¿?) No, no me fume nada. Simplemente hoy estoy feliz. En fin... este fic es para my pretty and lovely twin Mila-chan, a quien quiero hasta saturno (YO MAS Y PUNTO) ¡Feliz conocianiversario sweetie! Eres un amor y estoy **muy** feliz de haberte conocido. Espero que me haya quedado bien.. u.u ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que escribo yuri verdad? XD Aww geme lo que me haces hacer... Anyway... lean..._

**Comfort…**

_**((Drabble))**_

**[Sweetland]**

Me hipnotizo con solo mirarte, estás sonriendo tan dulcemente. Y el sentimiento de nostalgia me estruja allí adentro.

¿Qué cómo comenzó?

Cuando me tendiste aquel borrador y prometiste con una sonrisa que seríamos mejores amigas.

No lo dijiste con palabras, pero yo pude leerlo en tus ojos, en aquél mar esmeralda.

Entonces me confiaste todo, cada secreto tuyo. Desde aquel título de Card Captor hasta tus sentimientos por el joven Yukito.

Y yo viví con eso, por que te quería tanto, Sakura. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre la persona a quien más he amado.

Recuerdo que lo primero que me cautivó de ti, fue aquella sonrisa radiante. Y aquel rostro angelical, tan de niña, tan adorable como siempre.

No me importó que no sintieras lo mismo, por que siempre lo he tenido presente y te lo he dicho: "Tu felicidad es mi felicidad"

Esa es la historia, con el tiempo mis sentimientos se mantuvieron y aprendí a vivir con aquél dolor y el silencio de amarte.

Ahora, las cosas han tomado un giro. Ha llegado el momento de dejarle el silencio a un lado, por que tengo que confesarlo antes de que tú des el gran paso.

Vas a casarte con Shaoran, por que lo amas. Yo sé eso, pero no me puedo quedar con la duda. Tengo que saber si no me equivoco al afirmar que jamás sentirás más que cariño fraternal de mejor amiga y prima hacia mí.

Por eso te observo, ahora probándote el vestido de novia. Finjo una sonrisa cálida e ilusionada.

Luces simplemente hermosa.

- ¿Me queda bien? – preguntas observándote al espejo. Tus cabellos castaños caen sobre tu frente y la piel te luce tan suave y perfecta. El mar jade de tus ojos brilla ante la visión que tienes puesta con ese vestido. Te ves caminando hacia tu amor de la infancia, el que ha ocupado tu corazón durante todos estos años.

Una persona a la que le estoy infinitamente agradecida, por que te hace sonreír con cada día que pasa.

- ¡Te ves preciosa Sakura! – exclamo con aquel tono mío tan característico para ti. Contengo las ganas de llorar para no preocuparte. – Shaoran va a quedar deslumbrado.

Duele entender que nunca fuiste para mí, y aún así te quiero de esta manera.

Te sonrojas levemente, y vuelves tu vista hacia mí.

- Gracias. En verdad, muchas gracias Tomoyo. Este vestido es precioso, no sé que haría sin ti – y me abrazas de repente, aferrándome en un abrazo, soltando lágrimas por la emoción del momento.

¿Por qué me haces esto? No puedo evitar quererte Sakura, aunque digan que es enfermizo. Tú eres mi persona especial y verte sonreír es la medicina que cura cualquier herida.

Te abrazo de vuelta, sin poder contener más el llanto. Mi corazón se estruja dentro de mi pecho, aquella sensación de perderte en definitiva es tan dolorosa.

- Te quiero, Sakura – susurro en tu oído. – Te quiero mucho

- Yo también Tomoyo – respondes limpiándote las lágrimas y separándote de mi un poco.

Niego con la cabeza. Siempre malentiendes mis "te quiero"

- No – replico esta vez, dispuesta a dejarlo salir – Yo no te quiero de esa manera.

Abres un poco los ojos, sé que ya lo sospechabas. Tantos años de amistad no pueden no haberte hecho notarlo.

Me miras tratando de confortarme. Yo me acerco a ti y lloro en tu pecho, aferrándome a tu cuerpo. Tus manos acarician mi cabellera. Me duele tanto allí dentro.

- Sé que algún día lo superarás, te enamorarás de alguien que no te haga sufrir de esta manera – levantas mi mentón – No te juzgo por quererme, Tomoyo y me siento tan culpable, si tan solo yo…

Te interrumpo posando mis labios sobre los tuyos. La necesidad de acallar aquel deseo me estaba matando. No respondes, solo me dejas besarte. Acaricias mi cabello.

Saborear tus labios por primera y última vez. Se siente tan bien.

Tomo entre mis manos tus mejillas, mi lengua degusta la suavidad de tu boca. Y en poco me alejo. Mirándote a los ojos.

No estás enfadada. Sé que comprendes mi necesidad.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me sonríes como siempre. Afirmo con la cabeza. – Sé que encontrarás a tu persona especial, como yo encontré a Shaoran.

Algunas lágrimas traviesas caen, pero es normal, pronto superaré esto.

- Y espero ser tu dama de honor en la boda… ¿de acuerdo? – haces un puchero bastante divertido. Nuestras risas resuenan en toda la habitación.

Parte del dolor se ha ido, por que me recuerdas una vez mas aquella frase invencible: "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"

* * *

xD ¡Hey people! ¿Con que leyendo yuri eh? xDD

Bueno, es mi primer intento, así que no sean duros.. u.u ¡Si me van a tirar tomates avisen, que no salen las manchas tan fácil! (¿?)

En fin... Mila-chan, sweetie, lamento si te decepcioné... que el fic sea una degracia no significa que no te quiera, ¿ok? Por que te quiero mucho yo mas y punto! (:

Ya no sé que más decir.. ¡Dejen Reviews y digan si soy buena en esto del yuri o no! u.u ¡Besos gente! Se los quiere...

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
